Blind adventure
by gossamer moonglow
Summary: What will it take for Gibbs to realise Tim is as valuable as every other member of his team? An Undercover mission, of course!
1. Chapter 1

**Blind adventure**

**1.**

That case had brought back memories from a time Gibbs was trying to forget. There were times he believed in what he did and then, there were times he wondered what they were doing in a place so far from home, so far from their families. When the Navy Officer was killed in Baghdad he briefly wondered who was to be blamed and immediately after that Gunny Gibbs hit in full mode determined to find the murderer.

The exchange that took place in the bullpen would have been amusing if he hadn't seen Tim's look of utter betrayal when Vance informed him he had been disappointed in him and the younger man realized the trick DiNozzo had played on him. Gibbs himself was content to have his senior agent going in the war zone and not his probie especially since Nikki Jardine was the other agent, but still that didn't diminish the ache he read in McGee's eyes.

The moment they were alone, the three of them, in the bullpen he decided to take matters in his own hands.

'McGee! With me!' He indicated the elevator. Ziva looked up from what she had been watching on her monitor, and Gibbs was pretty certain it had something to do with Iraq but he didn't pay any attention. Tim got up and followed him in the elevator. He hit the stop button and turned around to look at the other man.

'Spit it out McGee!' Tim had the bad habit of burying everything and Gibbs knew that bad feelings always found a way out, most of the times playing havoc at the worst possible time. Making Tim talk now would probably help if not solve the problem.

'I haven't settled upon a decision yet Boss.' Tim said, not a sign of confusion in the green eyes. Tim knew what Gibbs was looking for and was ready to give it.

'What decision?'

'I'm not certain if I can continue working under these conditions any longer, Boss. One of my primary fears is not to be able to trust my partner and DiNozzo is taking that trust little by little with every new action. Until now I've been stupid enough to believe that his joking was part of camaraderie. Today I realized he's ready to walk over me if it helps his reason and his career. And I have to think about mine.' Tim looked Gibbs straight in the eyes and his team leader so determination and self loathing. 'I can't believe I permitted DiNozzo to play me like that. And then, I had to see the Assistant Director's disappointment. I'm sorry Boss, but there's no way I can trust him.'

'Are you sure you could have pulled it over in Baghdad McGee?' Gibbs tried for a different method of approach, but that angered McGee more.

'I don't believe this! You're also using my insecurities against me…' He said and reached over to re start the elevator only to be stopped by Gibbs.

'I didn't say that, McGee! Two inexperienced agents…' Gibbs started but instantly saw that it wasn't helping his case so he stopped mid sentence. Tim raised a hand to delay anything his Boss had to say.

'Do you trust me?' And Gibbs didn't have to think about it.

'Of course.'

'It's not that I don't want to work here, Boss, but DiNozzo makes it hard sometimes. This time he got too far.'

'Did it occur to you that he did it to protect you?'

'No. And that wasn't why he played me. He could protect me with many different ways without jeopardizing my career. But that's OK. I let him do it. It was the last day I let him walk all over me, Boss.' Gibbs could accept that for now. After all, McGee had a good point at being angry and would do him good to not believe everything DiNozzo said to him.

'Works for me, McGee.' He said and re started the elevator.

_**Next year –mid December**_

All members of Gibbs' team were gathered at the Director's Office, some of the doubt about said Director showed in their faces. Vance didn't seem to care. DiNozzo was bickering with Ziva, Gibbs was standing drinking his coffee and McGee was wrapping his coat tighter around his body. Leon took a better look of the younger man and considered asking him about his diet. He dismissed the thought as inappropriate making a mental note to do ask Tim when they were alone.

'Leon is there any reason we are all here or did you just miss us?' Asked Gibbs while inhaling his coffee.

'Actually, despite your charming personality Jethro, there is indeed a reason for you being here…' Gibbs raised an eyebrow waiting for an explanation. Looking at his agents he wondered what was wrong with McGee. Seeing the younger man covered in his coat was unnerving

'McGee, are you sick?'

'No, Boss.' Tim rubbed his hands together and looked around to see that everyone, Vance included, was staring at him waiting for something. 'I got wet on my way here and didn't have the time to change before Director Vance called us.'

'Why not? You've been here for over an hour McGee.' Tim didn't like being in the centre of questioning and a deathly stare he shoot at DiNozzo showed everyone, included Vance, that the senior agent had something to do with the state McGee was in. The director cleared his throat.

'The sooner we finish here the sooner Agent McGee will go change.' Gibbs sighed waiting –not very- patiently.

'I am sure some of you know the strain in family relationships when the father or mother is in military, and only gets to see his or her family sporadically. Some relationships between parents and children are never salvaged.' Tim and Gibbs did know. Gibbs often wondered how his relationship with Kelly or even Shannon would have been if they hadn't been murdered. He had seen and heard some older Navy Officers or Marines talking about their family problems. Tim on the other hand, remembered feeling angry at his father for not being there in all the important events of his childhood and puberty. He remembered Sarah crying in his arms when Dad wasn't there on her birthday despite his promise for the opposite. Both men nodded at the same time at Director's words while he continued talking.

'About half a decade ago, some government members decided to create a Institution here in DC, with lodgings of the best quality, offering two week vacation time to members of the same family whose relationship is slowly breaking…'

'I think I've heard something about it…'

'Until now Agent McGee, it was only known to a few people until they could show results. You know, that it is actually working and they're not spending the taxpayer's money for nothing.

'And does it work, Leon?' Vance opened a folder and pretended to be reading before giving an answer to Gibbs.

'So far, they have no clear results. Psychologists that volunteered to work there have something to show, some cases being successful others not so…'

'What this got to do with us?' Tony asked.

'In the last year, three pairs of Navy Officers or Marines who partook in the experiment were killed. The first two were seemed to be accidentally, but the last one was murder and that made them to open the other cases as well.

'Someone's been targeting them.'

'Exactly Agent Gibbs. I asked Ducky to exam the bodies and find autopsies for the other two cases, but I haven't been informed if there were indeed performed autopsies on those bodies. The pairs being targeted are fathers and sons who seem to have the better kind of relationship of all; not a good one, they wouldn't be there if they had a good one, they just civil to each other showing no indication that they want their relationship to work.'

'Alright, you give us everything you got and we'll be heading over there as soon as Agent McGee changes his clothes.'

'No.'

'What?'

'You're not investigating this as NCIS Agents. At least not all of you. You're going undercover.'

'As father and son?' Tony kept up with the Director's thinking as soon as the words came out of his mouth.

'Yes.' Gibbs put his coffee cup on Vance's desk ignoring the glare.

'When are we going?'

'We need to prepare you papers, history and background… I'd say by tomorrow midday.'

'Alright.' Tony said looking at Gibbs. Tim looked at his Boss as well and then at Vance.

'Who's going?' He asked and Tony's stare travelled to Tim and then to Leon believing he knew the answer already.

'Agent Gibbs and you Agent McGee.'

'What? Why?' Tony asked, his voice a tone over his usual one.

'Because it is my decision, Agent DiNozzo…'

'Don't we have anything to say about this Director?' Gibbs interrupted him.

'Actually no you don't, Agent Gibbs. All fathers were at their fifties while their sons were in late teens, early twenties. And Agent McGee is the best possible choice.' Vance wouldn't accept any objections. It was a good thing that none came. They heard a knock on the door and Ducky came in.

'Ah Doctor Mallard, just in time. Have a seat. Gibbs, McGee, Dr. Mallard will also be in the facilities as the new psychologist. And he'll be the one treating you too. Of course you'll also get to meet the two other psychotherapists and make sure they have nothing to do with the murders.'

Ten minutes later they were descending the stairs when Tony interrupted the silence.

'Boss, for this to work, Probie here must be at the very least indifferent at what his 'Dad' says and does or even rude. Will he be able to do it?' Everyone had seen how Tim reacted to his Boss and had their doubts but Gibbs remembered Tim's attitude and behaviour when his sister had been in danger.

'Oh he can do it Tony.' With one of his usual Gibbs' smirk headed to his favourite coffee shop wondering what kind of coffee he would be drinking for the next days until they had the case solved.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

Gibbs and Tim spent their evening talking about their forged background and how they needed their dynamic to be in order to make their charade work.

'So, Boss, we going in as bait, right?' Tim asked as he was leaning in the bench at Gibbs' basement.

'That would be the best McGee, but it will be for everyone's best interest to not let it reach that point.' Gibbs walked over to McGee and put his hand on his shoulder.

'You think you can do it, Tim?' The younger man's gaze went from Gibbs' chest up to his face.

'You once said that you trust me. Was it a lie?' The hand on his shoulder moved on his neck for the expected slap. 'Of course Boss.' He said with a smile.

It was after 13.00 at the Director's Office and Vance was walking nerves getting the best of him. Gibbs was sitting on a chair while Tony and Ziva were whispering something. Tony broke after a while and started laughing over something the younger woman had said.

'Anything funny, Agent DiNozzo?'

'No, Sir. Do you think Probie changed his mind?' Before anyone answering there was a knock on the door and Tim burst in.

'Sorry I'm late but I was stopped by the Police and they didn't believe me when I said I was driving my car and that I was an NCIS agent…' he gasped. It was obvious that he had been running. He looked up waiting for an answer and four pairs of eyes staring at him. 'What?'

'Nothing Agent McGee.' Vance said. 'Nice outfit.' Tim was wearing a buggy pair of jeans with a belt with a chain, a pair of well worn trainers, a dark but colorful shirt, a black vest and an old-fashioned hat.

'I can't even start to understand why you weren't believed McGee.' Gibbs said from right behind him.

'Is that what I think it is McPanty?'

'What?' Tim hadn't had the time to look himself in the mirror after Sarah's last 'improvements' and he hadn't noticed that his underwear was slightly visible over the trousers. He hastily pulled his shirt further down and tried to hide his face. It was one embarrassing moment.

'All things considered, Agent McGee does indeed look the preferable age. Give my regards to your sister.' Vance said not really hiding his laugh.

'Come on son. We got work to do.' McGee followed his Boss silently, shoulders hunched. 'So you let Sarah design your outfit for these days.'

'It seemed preferable. At the time. Not so sure now.'

'Cheer up McGee. By the time we finish they would have forgotten it!'

'You think Boss?' Tim asked hopefully.

'Nope.'

Gibbs had driven them over to the other side of the city and despite having seen photos of the facilities it was still a big shock when they came face to face with it. Many acres of green, swimming pools, gyms, bowling rooms, games room, and a huge room in which they left their bags were showed to them by Michael Rodson. He had introduced himself as the Guide and hadn't stopped talking for over an hour after that. Gibbs was starting to lose his patience and Tim had to do something to stop that and also insure their roles.

'Let me guess…' Tim suddenly said interrupting their guide. 'You're already bored aren't you?'

'What?'

'Face it Jethro, you don't want to be here. Not with me. Why don't you go back to hide as you always did…?' Gibbs stalked Tim and pushed him against the wall improving their show for their audience.

'Listen to me, Timothy Clarkson, and try to remember. I am your father and you will refer to me as such. I'm Dad or Father and surely not Jethro.'

'Gentlemen, if you may.' A newly arrived came between them. 'I am William Davies –you may call me Bill- and I am responsible for your well being during your stay here. You have any problem with your room, your outdoors activities you come to me. I think it's too early to have a problem…'

'You'd be surprised.' Tim said moving away from Gibbs.

'Timothy!' His Boss growled at him.

'My name Father, is Tim and it has been it for more than two decades. You'll do well to remember.' He said and stormed out of the door. Gibbs turned to look at the two men with an apologetic smile.

'Well, it could have been worse.'

'We've seen worse Mr. Clarkson.'

'Please call me Jethro.'

Gibbs found McGee about an hour later talking to two young men in their early twenties.

'Tim, we need to talk.'

The young man's green eyes held anger as they rested on him and Gibbs wondered how he had ever believed his youngest agent was not good for undercover work. Tim waved his companions goodbye and set to step right next to him.

'So have you found anything?'

'Nothing so far? You?' Gibbs hadn't either.

'You were good earlier. Something you want to share?'

'No, B… Dad!'

'…You need to really look after yourself around here McGee.' Gibbs said later that night in their –huge- bedroom putting on a grey T-Shirt and looking right at Tim who was already under the covers shivering slightly. Gibbs noticed it and turned on the heat. 'The perp usually goes first for the kid having the parent watching.'

Tim pulled his head out of the covers and looked at his Boss wondering how it was possible to stand there with a thin T-shirt and not getting cold. They were going to have one freezing Christmas season. If they were to get out of there alive!

'Either way.. you're going to be there, right?' He finally asked as soon as Gibbs' words penetrated his frozen brain. His Boss nodded and sat down on the bed propping all pillows to keep his back straight before putting on his reading glasses and taking his newspapers to read.

'It's the first time I see you reading a newspaper.' Gibbs murmured something that Tim dismissed as non important before he too un-tucked his arms from under the comforter and took his laptop wondering if he could actually write anything. Lost in his typing as he was he didn't notice the speculative look his Boss was sending his way from above the reading glasses.

'Nice job this evening McGee. It was like as if you really hated me, you know.' Tim blinked and then again.

'Yes… thanks Boss.' Gibbs didn't have any other way to continue the conversation. So he let it slide for now.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Their back up story was that Jethro Clarkson and Tim's Mom, Christine, had been divorced when Tim was 15. Before that time their relationship had its ups and downs but their kid always believed he came second or sometimes even third when it came to their caring. Every time Tim needed his Dad said man wasn't there and that had brought their relationship to a stalemate. Gibbs discovered that his junior agent was really good at his role. At their first meeting with one of their psychologists, a redhead names Julianne Hobbs Tim and Gibbs orchestrated their second big fight.

'Jethro, when did you realize your relationship with Timothy was starting to fail?'

'During adolescence.' Tim snorted from beside him and interrupted.

'Do you think it wise Doctor for both of us to be examined at the same time?' He asked his green eyes huge and the epitome of innocence. Gibbs was really proud of him.

'You see Timothy there is a reason I want to see you together. My colleagues Drs Stone and Mallard may have different approaches but as they said in my town I like to grab the bull by the horns.

'Lucky bull.'

'Timothy. Stop this right now.'

'Or else what?'

'Or else you're going to re…'

'Gentlemen, please.' The Doctor interrupted them. 'So I take it you have a different opinion about when the rift was made, isn't that so, Timothy.'

'My name's Tim and everything started when he decided other people were more important than me and his family. Have you seen his wife? She's at least my age!'

'She's not.' Gibbs tried to object.

'What Dad? Ok, no, she's not my age but still Gayle is young enough to be your daughter. And since she's going to give you another child I don't get why suddenly you want to get touchy feely with me…' Tim stood and was out of the room in three quick strides. So far so good. Gibbs got up as well as if to go after him but the psychiatrist stopped him. As she should, and as he wanted her to.

'Jethro, let him go. He needs to be alone and think of everything that makes him angry with you. Don't worry. He will come back.' She offered her professional opinion. Gibbs looked down and sighed.

'Every time he goes away I think it's the last time I'll see him. I know I am at fault here more than he is. He is my child and I have obviously failed him, but… I don't know what else to do.' He said pitifully.

'I think you have a slight idea of what to do…' she said to him with a smile he considered cheesy. 'And you have made the first step. You've already come here…'

'But he is not going to forgive me for leaving him. He thinks I left him when in reality I've left his Mother. Or rather she left me. The life with a man of the Navy is hard Dr Hobbs…'

'I am quite aware of that, Jethro. My husband is in the Navy as well….'

By the end of their time together Gibbs was certain Dr Hobbs was not their killer. Gut instinct, he guessed.

Tim walked alone aimlessly for a while keeping the same facial expression of utter disappointment. He had no idea about who he was going to see during his walk. He wondered what Gibbs might have said about him to the psychiatrist and if he had been extremely bad tempered. Problem was that his memories were resurfacing and there was nothing he could about them. His earlier visits at a psychologist had apparently been fruitless. His anger for his own dad was still alive and kicking no matter how hard he had tried to overcome it.

One of the other pairs, father and son, were walking by the swimming pool dressed in shorts and T-shirts and Tim shivered from the cold. They were trying to solve their problems –or so it seemed- in ways he and his own Dad never did. He wasn't going to put the whole blame on his Father's shoulders but… he sighed. He didn't know whose fault it was any longer. Their relationship had been this way for half his life and he had thought he had come to terms with it. The anger resurfacing now showed him clearly that wasn't the case.

A hand on his shoulder interrupted his musing. Show time. He whirled around, the shown anger only half made up. The nosier their fights the bigger attraction for their murderer.

'What now?'

'You must learn to control your anger, Timothy…' Gibbs said with his best patronizing tone.

'Really! Or else?' Tim sneered at him. Thankfully he had watched a Harry Potter film the night before coming here and he could pull it off really nicely.

'Or else you might get re-acquainted with my knee.'

'You know, Dad' and in Tim's mouth the word dad sounded almost like an insult, Gibbs noticed. 'Really, every modern educator is against spanking. It affects the child's personality and not in a good way.' Tim left Gibbs standing there on his own while their audience had increased in the few seconds they had been talking.

Peter Wedworth, the other man who was walking with his son gave him a comprehending smile before going after his own son.

Tony was sulking while sitting on his desk seeing the empty chairs next and at the other side of the room.

'Stop it.' Ziva admonished from her own desk.

'What?'

'You've been sitting there doing nothing for over three hours. We need to find something if we don't want them hurt. So stop making faces and start working, yes?'

'I'm not making faces.' He objected and she laughed.

'Sure you do. You have this crying like face since Gibbs and McGee left the building. Or even before that. Since the Director announced the op.' Tony's face fell even more if that was possible. He didn't correct her this time…he was definitely pouting.

'Why McGee?' He asked.

'Tony, didn't you listen to Vance's explanation. They needed someone younger than you.'

'McGee's not so much younger.' Ziva's raised eyebrow did the trick. 'Alright. Go back to work. I'm going to Abby to see if she's got anything new.'

Abby didn't have anything new about the case but she did have something for Tony. A huge warm bear hug and then a playful slap.

'Snap out of it DiNozzo. It was Timmy's time and don't you dare object to that." Her two fingers were raised up and Tony caught them and with a cheeky smile he kissed those two fingers.

'Come on then. Let's get them home before Christmas.'


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

'Tim?' McGee was started to see Gibbs so close to him inspecting him like some kind of wood.

'What?'

'Is your ear actually pierced?' Tim gaze returned to his laptop screen and nodded. Gibbs laughed. 'Well, I never would imagine that….' His Boss said a touch of wonder in his voice.

'I was angry… and thought that would make me feel better. It didn't!' Tim whispered.

'Oh I know. I did the same in the early seventies.' Tim's eyes settled on his Boss' face with a look of incredulity.

'You want me to believe you had your ears pierced.' The older man nodded.

'Jackson didn't want me to… so I did it.'

'Jackson?'

'My Dad.'

'Ah.' Tim didn't say anything else and Gibbs had a feeling he had more things in common with his youngest agent than most would believe.

* * *

Their third day there and after a brief meeting with the newest psychoanalyst, one Dr Donald Mallard, both Tim and Jethro were ready to go for dinner with the other couples of father/son. As far as they had seen in this bunch of dysfunctional families there were only males. It gave the brain some food to ponder about.

Ducky hadn't given them anything new. Abby was trying to connect people and situations and she's been grumbling about how that was McGee's work in the first place and that her own work was something totally different. Ducky also explained to Jethro that Tony was slowly but steadily realizing how and why the case had been given to Tim when after another show Tim had left them alone seemingly extremely angry at both the doctor and his dad. That had given Ducky the opportunity to ask.

'How's Timothy with the case?'

'He's surprisingly good.'

'Surprisingly? Jethro, I thought that you at least had some confidence with that young man's skills.

'It's one thing to say it and believe it Ducky and totally different to actually see it. And he's good. I think he's hiding something though…anyway, I'm heading out. I don't want him to be alone.'

'You think you managed to become targets.' Gibbs gave Ducky a cryptic smile and was out of the door in seconds.

'Oh dear…' Ducky murmured when he left on his own. He gazed at the clock and wondered how many more "patients" he had to see. After the third pair he was 100% certain he preferred his own _patients_.

Gibbs found McGee in the dining hall and sat next to him.

'Anything new?'

'No. I've catching people look at me strangely but I've got a feeling it's about my clothes…'

'And probably because I have inform everyone, as the proud father- that you were child genius and at the age of 22 you already have a PhD and going for a second… add that to the clothes and there's your reason.'

'That makes sense.'

'OK do you think it's time for us to fight again?'

'Yes.'

'So, you thought…' Tim's voice had risen to be heard by those close to them. '.. that because tomorrow we can have guests it was appropriate of you to call that woman…'

'That woman is my wife and soon to be…' Gibbs' voice had risen as well and now everyone in the large room was staring at the pair.

'Yes, so?' Tim got up and slammed his palms on the table, crushing a glass in the meantime.

'You will respect her, Timothy.'

'My name is Tim..' He said as he stormed out and Gibbs ran behind him grabbing his T-shirt. People were looking at them and that moment as they were standing under the stairs a noise was heard from above and both men looked up and saw something big falling on them. Tim's quick reflexes had both of them out of its path in seconds, Tim's leg getting the brunt of it.

Gibbs opened his eyes to find Tim on top of him and people staring down at them, no sound coming out. He pushed the younger man's body and sat up hugging him to his chest.

'Tim, Tim open your eyes.' The slight hysteria in his voice had nothing to do with their roles he realized and sighed with relief when green eyes stared back at him with a pained expression. 'Where are you hurt?'

'I think something hit my leg.' Gibbs sat Tim down on the ground, blocking out the whispers from the people surrounding them. Tim sighed painfully and let his Boss take care of everything else. He had done his job. He had saved them.

'Bring the supervisor or a doctor.' He said with a calm he didn't really feel and sat at Tim's left to check his agent's leg. The big flower pot currently accommodating an olive tree, an "Olea europaea 'Cipressino'" to be precise –thankfully still young- from the upper floor had fallen right on top of them. Dirt was all over the place and pieces of the heavy marble had hit Tim's leg. Gibbs cursed inwardly seeing the blood.

'I don't feel my arm.. I can't move it.' Tim said desperately and as Gibbs' glance traveled at Tim's arm he realized he had been sitting on top of it. The green eyes held amusement. He moved himself a little and pulled Tim up when he heard Ducky's familiar accent.

'I'm fine Dad.'

'And what happened here? Oh dear! Timothy, are you alright?' Ducky prompted and asked until the supervisor, William call-me-Bill Davies, arrived and took them both to the infirmary.

No more than one hour later they were back at their room finally alone trying to see if they had seen anything.

'I don't know Boss. I kind of feel doped with the medicine, as Ducky said and the only thing I remember is seeing the pot falling on us and pushed you away. I didn't see anyone.' Gibbs hadn't either too engrossed in his role as he had been running after his "son".

A knock on their door startled both men and Gibbs went over to see who it was. Three men were waiting outside. The two of them he knew the third was a tall man in his mid thirties. Michael and Bill were ready to make the introduction.

'This is Robert Mitchum, our trainer..'

'No relation. Call me Bob.' The man said good-heartily shaking Gibbs hand. 'I'm so sorry for what happened today. I was in charge of patrolling the corridors today but a sudden calling had me in the pool. Is your son OK?'

'How's Tim, Jethro?' Bill asked seemingly worried about McGee.

'It was a bit of a shock but he's fine. You were patrolling the corridor? What for?' Gibbs wasn't supposed to know what had happened before. Bob looked down and Gibbs could read the man wanted to speak. Bill put his arm around the taller man's shoulder.

'Many times in the past we have problems with fighting and someone has to be there to stop it. Bob here is our best candidate.' Footsteps were heard from behind and Gibbs turned around to see Tim scratching his head.

'Hey Bill, Michael, Bob good to see you again.' Gibbs watched amused as Tim greeted everyone. The kid had managed to get to know everyone.

'How are you, kid?' Michael asked and Tim's eyes flashed at being called 'kid' again.

'Fine. Going to sleep if you don't mind.'

'Tim, our swimming lesson for tomorrow is cancelled due to visits from family members. Is anyone coming here to visit you?'

'My girlfriend.' Tim mumbled and Gibbs wondered what Ziva would have to wear to look close to Tim.

'How about you Jethro?'

'My wife and brother.'

'What? Why didn't you tell me Uncle Tony is coming? I have missed him so much.' Tim was ready to start another fight with Gibbs. The older man turned to their guest not really showing any attention to the moody kid.

'My brother's living in Milan.' At their blank stares he added. 'Italy.'

'Whatever. I'm going to finish my thesis since I have nothing better to do. And keep Gayle away from me.' Tim returned to his bed and pulled the blankets over him.

'Gayle's my wife. Tim doesn't really like her.' The three men nodded not knowing what to say and left father and son alone.

'I really can't wait to see Abs…' Tim said with a smile pushing the blankets away to show his face and Gibbs had to agree with everyone who had said how young his NCIS agent looked. Sometimes that youthful appearance belied Tim's obvious talents. He had been one to misjudge the young man too many times.


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

The next morning came and Abby aka Gayle and Tony with Ziva came to visit their missing team mates. Ziva's hair was pulled up and her eyes were hidden behind a pair of red glasses. She was wearing a pair of black trousers and a matching vest with a red shirt underneath. Tm couldn't resist smiling seeing their Mossad Officer dressed in geeky attire. She was cute. And apparently Tony agreed too. Thankfully he hadn't masqueraded himself. Abby on the other hand was wearing a pair of baggy blue jeans and a black jumper, her hair was down and the black bangs were brushed to the left leaving her face to be seen. She ran to Gibbs' arms while Ziva hugged Tim and Tony ruffled his hair.

Twenty minutes later and after listening to the newcomers' non-existent leads Gibbs told them about the previous day's accident.

'Ducky didn't say anything.' Tony whispered worried. 'Are you alright Tim?' Tim saw that Abby was trying to come close to him. He could actually feel her want to hug him and make sure he was fine. A deliberate glare reminded her of her role while Gibbs slithered his arm around her waist and whispered in her ear.

'Don't forget. You are the step mom and our boy doesn't like you…' He said amused. Tim chose that moment to ask a question.

'So Uncle Tony what brought you to our part of the world?' If looks could kill Tim would have been dead by the glare he received from Tony.

'Business, kid. Some of us were not born with that remarkable brain of yours and have to actually work.' Gibbs responded in place of his 'brother' and Tony's murdering look turned to their Boss who was smirking behind Abby. He leaned closer.

'Dig deeper. We're in danger. Tim…?' Tim knew what he had to do. He leaned to Ziva and gently kissed her before standing up.

'Well I had enough of this family reunion.'

'Sit back down Timothy!'

'Bye Ziva, bye Uncle..' With not even a look at the other pair he started walking towards the door. Gibbs was up in no time and took him by the arm. Tim whirled around angrily.

'What?'

'Aren't you going to say hello to Gayle?'

'No. Let me go.'

'Damn it, Tim! We came here to solve our problems not create more…'

'You should have thought that when you were fighting with Mom and I was there to hear it. When I woke late at night to find Mom crying and you breaking plates…' Tim took a deep breath trying to calm himself. '.. and not when you want us to play the happy family with your new wife.' He looked down where Gibbs held his elbow. 'Let me go.' Gibbs did. 'I knew this was all wrong.'

Abby got up and came closer continuing the show.

'Tim, please, I didn't want to take your Dad away from you. When I met him in the hospital…'

'Gayle, stop.' Gibbs said. Tim pretended to be surprised at this new piece of information.

'In the hospital?'

'Yes, I'm a nurse and Jethro was sick.' Tim's eyes went to Gibbs. Tony had to give to him credit. Tim was very good. What he always thought as a problem about Tim being undercover in this case was a serious advantage. He could see any emotion Tim wanted to show clearly in his face and his eyes. Tony and Ziva watched transfixed at Gibbs walked to Tim and put his hand on his shoulder.

'But I'm fine now. Nothing to worry about.'

'But… you never said.'

'Your Mom didn't want you to know. And I agreed with her.'

'The only time you agree with her is to keep me in the dark about your health. What if you had di…' He stuttered in the word and Tony thought about academy awards and his beloved films.

'I'm fine Tim.' Gibbs said and pulled Tim to a hug looking at Abby and then at Tony asking them to hurry up. The final step of their plan was set but they had to be prepared.

Otherwise someone might get hurt. 

The same evening Tim and Jethro, with two other pairs, Ronald and Ronny Majors, and Peter and Lane Wedworth were watching a European football match on TV. Tim hadn't wanted anything similar before and looking around he realised than none of the 'sons' had. He smiled.

'Dad I'm tired. Heading to bed.' He said as he got up. Gibbs followed him not wanting to be alone as it was clear to everyone that their relationship was on the mend. It was critical to not be alone in any way. Their murderer had hit when things started to get better between father and son.

It was a really disturbing case. They had found both bodies together; the son beaten to death on the floor while the father was tied to a chair shot in the head. In both cases it was the same. The father had seen his child tortured and beaten to death and then he was killed.

'I really don't want to believe than any of these people have anything to do with those murders.' Tim said rubbing his eyes. Gibbs knew it was one of them; he just didn't know who. And that angered him.

'Just make sure we're always together.'

'OK.'

'Who's idea is the hiking with that snow outside?' Tim complained.

'Come one son, it will be fun.' Gibbs joked. Tim looked at him and then returned to his typing. His Boss let the silence soothe them for a while before asking.

'Is the relationship with your Dad so bad?' Tim didn't look up.

'Yes.'

'Sorry.' Now Tim did in fact look at his Boss. It wasn't often he heard that word out of Gibbs' lips.

'It's not your fault.'


	6. Chapter 6

_I am terribly sorry for the delay in posting the final chapter of Blind Adventure, but real life gets in the way of fictional one... A special **thank you** for everyone who read, reviewed and liked and didn't get a thank you message from me (It's not that I didn't want to, it's that I didn't have the time)!_

**6**

The walking in the wild nature was not Tim's idea of fun with this kind of weather. Flakes of snow fell on him and thawed on him leaving a wet and cold sensation on his face. His jacket was wet and his boots were apparently not as good as the salesman had said. His feet were frozen.

'You OK?' Gibbs asked from behind. Tim didn't answer. He had in fact believed that his tongue had frozen. 'This is good for a young man like you. You need to exercise the body as well your mind Tim.' He leaned closer to Tim, his frozen cheek touching Tim making 'his son' shiver from the cold. 'And your brain is well trained…'

'You…' he gulped and tired again. 'You are enjoying this.' His tongue was too big for his mouth all of the sudden and his throat was too small for some reason. Baked chestnuts came in his mind with red wine and chocolate cake covered in cream… eating next to his computer. He sighed. At least they were still alive. He looked around and realised they were alone.

'Where're the rest?'

'We left them behind about half an hour ago. You need training.'

'But… aren't we in danger?' He whispered.

'We are.' A shot was heard and Tim saw Gibbs clutching his arm.

'Gi…Dad?' He looked around and he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head something like his Boss' head-slap magnified by 100.

* * *

Abby ran down to the bull pen. I know who… where are you going?' She stopped mid sentence when she saw Tony and Ziva getting up and grabbing their coats.

'It's time. They were attacked.'

'Here.' Abby said giving them her notes and stayed there looking at the elevator hoping they weren't too late. She wrapped her arms around her waist and repeated "let them be fine, let them be fine…" again and again.

* * *

Tim groaned as he opened his eyes to find a gagged Gibbs staring down at him, blue gaze locked in his eyes. He was tied to a chair while Tim was laid on the floor. He tried to surpass the fear. That was their plan all along. Gibbs would…do something right? He tried to move his arms but his wrists were tied together behind his back.

'Well, well, well if our boy hasn't woken…' A familiar voice said and he turned around to stare at the clear eyes of Bill Davies. He had spent hours talking to the man and he had never suspected. 'How do you feel now that you know your Dad will die, kid?'

'John Davies killed himself after a fight with his father William five years ago. He was 19 years old. It was his Dad that found his body when two days after their quarrel he hadn't seen his son.' Tony read from the notes Abby had given him while Ziva was driving in the best of her abilities. Tony wouldn't normally let her drive but desperate times needed desperate measures.

'But if he lost his son, why is he killing fathers and sons?' Ziva asked not really following the man's train of thought.

'I don't know, Ziva. Did Ducky call?'

'Yes, he's on his way as well. Did they change places?'

'No, from what I can see from McGee's gps they're at the same place.'

'We better hurry.' Tony grabbed the door handle as Ziva pushed the accelerator.

* * *

'William, let Tim go. I'm enough for whatever you want.' Bill was holding a knife and had knelt next to Tim.

'My boy didn't live Jethro. I can't see why your Timothy here should…'

'Because I say so. Let Tim go.' When he saw that Bill's intention was to hurt Tim Gibbs shouted. 'Why are you doing this Bill? What happened to your son?' The distraught man turned to Gibbs. Tim pulled his legs up and tried to take the knife his Boss noted with pride. He was close enough to cut the rope but his arm was aching and he probably had lost a lot of blood by now.

'I let him down and he killed himself. I'm actually doing a favour to the both of you. This way you're never going to let him down and you're not going to see that pained look in his eyes. You know the one from yesterday when your new wife came to visit? When he asked you about the fights with his Mom?'

'This is not an act of kindness Davies, don't you dare tell yourself that. You're a criminal. What would your son say…?'

'Don't! Just don't! You're both dead.'

'But…' Tim decided to speak and let Gibbs continue with his ties. 'But Dad and I we're getting along now, why…?' He stuttered to show his fear. Bill knelt next to him again caressing his cheek.

'Exactly for that reason. You don't deserve a chance just like I and John didn't have one.' He said and hit Tim in the face. Tim pulled his legs up and pushed him away and got up holding the knife in his hand.

'Ah baby boy's got a knife. Well boy genius I'm a marine. You can't take me…'

'I'm a Marine too.' Gibbs said from behind him. Bill twirled around and saw that Jethro was standing as well. That moment the door opened and Tony with Ziva barged in, guns in hand.

'NCIS, drop your knife.' Bill tried to launch himself at Gibbs but Tim hit him from behind and he dropped on the floor. Gibbs felt a dizziness sweep him up and while Tony was handcuffing their suspect Tim held Gibbs up straight.

'Are you OK, Boss?'

'Yea fine, Tim. You?'

'Great.' Tim said with a lump in his throat. Gibbs's hand went to his head and he ruffled his hair in an affectionate gesture that shocked Tim. He looked down on the ground to hide his teary eyes.

'Good job McGee.'

'Yes, great job, Probie.' Tony said from beside him and Tim's eyes widened at the compliment.

'Ducky's outside.' Ziva said. 'Waiting for us.'

Ducky indeed started patching Gibbs up the moment they got out of the small cabin where Bill Davies had tortured his victims. He usually disposed the bodies at the other side of the river well away from there. Still, neither Gibbs nor Tim knew how the authorities had missed this place.

At the very least they had come out of this alive. And fairly undamaged!

* * *

'Merry Christmas everyone.' They were all gathered at Gibbs' place enjoying their day off. Abby, Tony, Ziva and Ducky were talking loudly. Gibbs was enjoying not being alone. The sound of glasses ticking, the smell of well cooked food and the celebratory atmosphere was warming Tim's heart. For the last days his sleep was filled with nightmares about Bill and his son; about himself and Gibbs not being able to free themselves in time.

'Excuse me.' He said and walked outside. The snow had covered everything. The freezing wind was therapeutic.

'How are you holding up, Tim?' Gibbs had followed him outside. The hand resting on his shoulder brought the same sense of relief as the wind.

'Better.' He said truthfully. 'I called mom and dad. I'll be going over in New Year's. Dad and I have to talk.'

Gibbs nodded. He too had to pay a visit to Jackson.

'Good. Let's go inside, son. Abby's waiting for you to cut the cake. Ah and I think she bought you a pair of diamond earrings as a Christmas gift…'

**Finis**


End file.
